Kim Shin
Kim Shin '''(김 신) The immortal goblin has spent his whole immortal life waiting for his bride to appear so that she can break his 900 year long curse. Biography Past Life Kim Shin started his life as a general in the Goryeo era serving under King Wang Yeo. Wang Yeo's jealousy and strong influence of his advisor, Park Joong-heon caused him to turn on Shin. Kim Shin's sister, Kim Sun, was married to the king and inevitably fell. Sun's last request of her brother was that he keep going toward the king. This, however, lead to his demise. He was killed and left to rot in a field of buckwheat. Present Day Years passed and he was resurrected into an immortal goblin. Being cursed, he learned that the only way to break free and move on would be to find his destined bride. Shin's last surviving friend witnessed his revival but left the world shortly after, leaving his grandson behind. The grandson vowed that he and all of his descendants would serve Kim Shin for the rest of his immortal life. He found, even though he now possessed many great powers, Shin would have to witness everyone close to him die, one by one, the longer the years went on. Throughout the years, Shin would travel back and forth from South Korea to Canada. Staying in each place for 20 years at a time. In the year 1997, Kim Shin had returned to South Korea for the time being. Sitting atop a tall building, he listens to all the cries of the people in Seoul. As he drinks his can of beer, he hears a car crash followed by a woman prying for a god. Shin finished his drink before going down to see what had happened. He found a woman had been hit by a hit and run. She whispered to him, "Just the child...", pleading for him to at least save her unborn baby. He replied by stating, "You're lucky to have met a weak-hearted god who doesn’t want to see anyone die tonight." And resurrected both her and the baby just after they had both passed on. Nineteen years later, he's planning to move back to Canada once more. Using one his of his many powers, he transports to the buckwheat field from his past. While there he's summoned (unknowingly to her) by his fated bride, Ji Eun Tak. They are both shocked and confused. He accuses her of summoning him which she denies, declaring he's ghost and that he should crossover while disclosing that she can in fact see ghosts. Shin tells her that he's not a ghost, in turn pointing out that he doesn’t see any of the normal things he usually sees in people—things like her future. “I must not have a future,” she replies. Noticing the flowers in his hand, Eun Tak asks for them claiming 'They don't suit him'. He gives them to her explaining they are buckwheat and when she asks what they mean , he replies, "Lovers." Recalling that she’d been crying, Shin asks which of her wishes (job, aunt’s family, boyfriend) prompted the tears. She’s startled that he knows about the wishes, and he replies that he sometimes grants wishes. Eun Tak asks if he's a genie and asks for money. Kim Shin tells her that she should work hard, and as for her wishes. 1. Finding a job, she should search at different chicken shops, and 2. Her family problems, he simply told her to say goodbye to them. When she asked about her third one, wanting a boyfriend, he disappeared before responding. Upon returning home, he's realized that the descendant of his original servant/ "nephew", Yoo Deok-hwa is putting his house up for rent. Even worse, it seems to be being sold to a Grim Reaper. He chews the young man out and asks the Reaper to leave. The Reaper replies, saying he's already signed the papers. Shin, in turn, burns the papers leading to the Reaper claiming there are copies. Thus, starting their short-lived feud. Kim Shin spends the following days slowly falling in love with Eun Tak, becoming friends with the Reaper, finding the reincarnation of his sister, Kim Sun, and wondering if he really wants to end his life. Later, he finds out that if he doesn't end his life, then Eun Tak will lose hers. When the spirit of Park Joong-heon comes back into town, everything takes a turn. The happy life they once knew is disrupted. Kim Shin finds out that his newfound friend the Grim Reaper is none other than the man who had him killed, Wang Yeo. Filled with anger and despair, Shin moves himself and Eun Tak out of the house. While he subsequently decides how to deal with Park Joong-heon. In the pursuit to save Eun Tak's life, he sacrifices himself and dies along with Joong-heon. Ten more years pass, and Shin is wondering around in limbo. Once again on Eun Tak's birthday, he is summoned by her, but she doesn't remember him. He finds the Reaper and Deok Hwa's Secretary Kim Do Young, now the CEO, and gets his house and money back. Kim Shin and the Reaper put aside their differences and remain close friends. Shin goes to see Kim Sun one more time and assuming she didn't remember him, left before she could say hello. Ji Eun Tak eventually remembers Kim Shin when she goes on a trip to Canada. They marry soon after, but that happiness was met with tragedy when Eun Tak dies in a car accident. Kim Shin, depressed, was allowed to see her spirit before she left the Earth, thanks to Wang Yeo. She told him that she wouldn't forget him, and refused to drink the tea that makes you forget your past life. Asking him to wait for her return, she ascends to the next life. Years pass and Kim Shin once again watches his loved ones pass away and move on to the next life. But he waits patiently, moving back and forth from South Korea to Canada once again. Sixty years later, Kim Shin is found by Eun Tak, sitting in the park in Quebec that she remembered visiting with him. '''Powers After Becoming The Immortal "Goblin" ("Dokkaebi") he gains many Superhuman Abilities and can use them anytime he wants. I'mmortality' - Kim Shin can only die if his bride pulls the sword out of his chest. Monetary Manipulation - Kim Shin's ability to manipulate money, wealth and anything related to them. Teleportation - Kim Shin can teleport himself across small distances freely, but can also teleport long distances through the use of doors. Only Ji Eun Tak can follow him through these long-distance doors. Kim Shin can also be teleported unwillingly to Ji Eun Tak's location if she deliberately blows out a flame. Telekinesis/Psychokinesis - Kim Shin's telekinesis is limitless. He is able to levitate small objects simultaneously and float above the ground. Weaponry Refinement - Kim Shin can supernaturally enhance his sword to destroy anything and fight off other supernatural entities. Superhuman/Supernatural Strength - Kim Shin has supernatural strength and is able to lift a person and even a supernatural entity with one hand. Time Manipulation - Kim Shin can freeze time at will and for however long he wants. The only person who is immune to this is Ji Eun Tak, who can continue to move and speak freely while time is frozen. Fire Manipulation - Kim Shin can manipulate a blue flame with his hands or engulf his entire body in a shimmering blue flame. Weather/Nature Manipulation - less of a power and more of a side effect of being a goblin, whenever Kim Shin is feeling an emotion intensely it affects the weather and nature in the general region he is in. For example, when he feels incredibly happy the cherry blossoms bloom, even if it is not the season for them to do so. Quotes “Live in reality, not in rumors!” (Episode 1) “I once considered my endless life a reward but in the end, it’s a punishment.” (Episode 2) “A part of me is relieved to meet the end of this eternity but it’s not that bad as a part of me still wants to live” (Episode 4) “It’s French for ‘Fate ordained by the sky’ – the absolute destiny far beyond the realm of humanity” (Episode 12) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}